Le départ de Sam pour Valinor
by Neld
Summary: (Le titre est clair, non ?). One-shot, en réponse au défi...


Le départ de Sam pour Valinor.  
  
Les mots sont les miens, tous les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à Tolkien.  
  
Ce texte fait partie du défi de fanfiction, naturellement. Pas trop long, j'espère.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Sam ferma les yeux, et se mit à écouter. Assis sur un vieux rocking-chair, au cœur de Cul-de-sac, il avait renversé la tête en arrière, bras croisés contre son ventre, et écoutait. Sans l'ouïe des elfes, mais avec toute son âme, concentré et tendu.  
  
Et il n'entendit rien.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'un Cul-de-sac silencieux, aussi loin qu'il retourne dans sa mémoire. Du temps du vif Monsieur Bilbon ou du plus calme Monsieur Frodon, le vaste smial avait toujours résonné d'exclamations ou de bruit de pas diffus, voire des doux bavardages de connaissances qui se seraient invitées ; du temps où lui y avait vécu, la demeure avait été un tourbillon permanent de bruit, cris d'enfants, pleurs et rires, pieds nus trottinants gaiement. Et, toujours, la rassurante certitude que ceux qu'il aimait étaient là, auprès de lui, comblant le vide par le simple fait de leur présence, non loin. Le vieux Monsieur Bilbon, extravagant et joyeux, Monsieur Frodon, l'ami pour lequel il aurait grimpé jusqu'au sommet de Barad-Dûr, Rosie, tendre et radieuse Rosie.  
  
A présent, Sam n'entendait plus rien, un silence qui l'enserrait, vide et froid. Pas même le bruissement du vent au-dehors, pas même la tranquille de la Comté environnante. Le hobbit se sentit soudain emprisonné, gelé dans cette immobilité. Cette mort.  
  
Contre son gré, Sam se laissa emporter par la rêverie, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment, alors qu'il vieillissait. Il aurait préféré voir défiler les paysages exotiques et stupéfiants qu'il avait visité lors de son périple, contempler les visages de ses anciens amis, hobbits, mais aussi hommes, nains, - et elfes ! -, ou simplement se souvenir de ses enfants, un par un. Mais seul un visage se présentait à lui, quoiqu'il veuille, quoiqu'il cherchât à lui échapper.  
  
Un visage pâle, figé, froid. Un visage de cire, alors que lui l'avait connu et tant aimé vivant, tiède contre sa main, sa joue, ses lèvres. Boucles brunes immobiles. Mains croisées sur une poitrine qui ne se levait plus, ni ne s'abaissait, en un rythme sur lequel il avait calqué sa propre respiration.  
  
Il renvoyait le cercueil, descendant dans le sol argileux, lourd et brun, humide. La pluie avait à peine cessé, elle gonflait encore les cieux gris, détrempait l'air terne. La terre était spongieuse, gorgée d'eau ; sous ses pieds, un bruit de succion. Et le même bruit, qui emplissait à présent son esprit gelé, alors que le cercueil était tombé.  
  
Comme dans un rêve, il s'était agenouillé au bord du trou, pétrissant entre trois doigts une boule de terre brune, froide, qui avait mouillé et sali sa main. Fixant sans le voir le cercueil clos, serrant l'argile à s'en briser les doigts, lui, le jardinier, avait songé que cette terre n'était décidément pas bonne à la culture.  
  
Et puis il avait jeté sa poignée de terre sur le bois, avec un bruit mat. D'autres pelletées avait suivi, et Rosie avait été définitivement ensevelie sous des monceaux de terre gluante.  
  
Sam rouvrit les yeux, se redressant brusquement. Sa respiration était hachée, les jointures de ses doigts blanches à force de serrer les accoudoirs du vieux fauteuil. Mais immédiatement, une nouvelle image lui vint aux yeux.  
  
Un navire aux voiles blanches, s'éloignant lentement jusqu'à l'horizon.  
  
Ses inspirations se firent plus longues et profondes, ses mains ridées se relâchèrent.  
  
Plus rien ne le retenait ici.  
  
***  
  
Sam soupira, posant son sac sur son épaule. Seigneur, il avait oublié que sa vigueur n'était plus ce qu'elle avait été. Il était bien passé, le temps où il avait transporté sa batterie de cuisine jusque sur la plaine de Mordor ; à présent, son simple sac de toile, où ne reposaient que quelques vêtements, des provisions, naturellement, - et le vieux livre relié de cuir rouge où trois écritures différentes s'alignaient à présent, le Livre Rouge (traductions de l'elfique), cinq volumes reliés d'écarlate, dans un étui orné de pourpre -, lui semblait bien lourd.  
  
Saisissant un vieux bâton de marche, utilisé tant de fois qu'il s'ajustait parfaitement à sa paume et à ses forts doigts, et prenant une longue inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, il passa une dernière fois le seuil de Cul-de-Sac.  
  
_Enfin. Nous vous attendions depuis un certain temps déjà.  
  
Sam se sursauta, opéra un quart de tour vers la gauche et se tint bouche entrouverte, parfaite image de la surprise. Assis sur sa pelouse, adossés au mur de son smial, se tenaient deux Elfes identiques, même chevelure noire et même visage pâle où scintillaient deux yeux gris. Sam les reconnut instantanément ; pourtant, il se souvenait d'eux comme deux Elfes sévères et farouches, prompts à découper les Orques en morceaux en souvenir de leur mère, plus qu'à bavarder gracieusement en tout cas. Là, ils se tenaient avec une grâce nonchalante, souriant de la stupeur du vieux Hobbit.  
  
_Eh bien, Maître Gamegie, votre...fougueuse monture s'impatiente, dit l'un - non, c'est l'autre -, désignant un vieux et calme poney de l'autre côté de la barrière, à côté de deux chevaux à la robe sombre.  
  
Sam tenta de balbutier quelques mots, qui auraient pu sonner comme "mes seigneurs", mais avant qu'il ait pu réellement réaliser quoique ce soit, le vieux Hobbit se retrouva sur le dos du poney, traversant tranquillement la Comté aux côtés d'Elladan et Elrohir, fils d'Elrond, tournant dans ses mains sans y penser, frappé par la stupeur, sa canne désormais inutile.  
  
***  
  
Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils parvinrent dans les Marches Ouest, Sam pria ses compagnons de route d'interrompre leur voyage. Rapidement, il retrouva la demeure de sa fille, et frappa à la porte. Ce fut Elfstan qui vint lui ouvrir, et Sam s'étonna une fois encore à la vue de son petit-fils, à présent si grand ! il atteindrait sa majorité d'ici cinq ans, tout de même, lui rappela-t-il.  
  
Avant longtemps, il se retrouva dans un fauteuil auprès du feu, avec sa fille, la belle Elanor aux boucles blondes qui lui avaient valu tant d'admiration, son gendre Fastred, et son petit-fils, tous assis à côté de lui. Il soupira d'aise. Mais, aussitôt, une petite voix amère vint lui rappeler qu'il ne resterait pas toujours ici.  
  
_Elfstan, pourrais-tu m'apporter mon sac, s'il te plaît ? j'ai du le poser près de la porte.  
  
Le jeune Hobbit s'exécuta.  
  
_Merci.  
  
Sam se mit à fourrager dans son sac, et finit par en sortir le Livre Rouge. Il apprécia une dernière fois le contact du vieux cuir, adouci par les mains qui l'avaient tant de fois touché, caressé, des pages où s'alignaient tant de mots, maigres reliquats de ce qui avait été sa réalité, et pourtant instruments puissants pour rappeler aux générations à venir leurs combats, leurs joies et peurs, leurs chagrins et leurs espoirs.  
  
Puis, brusquement, il posa le Livre Rouge sur les genoux de sa fille. Celle- ci le reçut avec surprise, effleura brièvement la couverture vermillonne, et releva un regard étonné vers Sam.  
  
_Père ?  
  
Sam soupira.  
  
_Je pars, à présent. C'est à toi de conserver le Livre Rouge, le souvenir du Troisième Âge, avant que les Elfes ne soient partis et que ces terres aient perdu toute leur magie, pour qu'on le garde en mémoire, longtemps après...  
  
Elanor vint lui prendre la main, choc et chagrin clairement visibles sur son visage.  
  
_Il faut décidément que je m'en aille, ajouta Sam. Rapidement. Sans quoi, tu serais capable de me convaincre de rester, et malgré tout, je sais que je le regretterais.  
  
Sam vint caresser, de sa main ridée, les boucles blondes de sa fille aînée, à présent adulte, responsable, mariée et mère, sentant tout à coup tout le temps écoulé, à voir ses enfants venir et puis grandir, sans percevoir le passage du temps. A présent, tous ses enfants étaient adultes, la plupart avaient déjà trouvé mariage. Aucun n'avait besoin de lui à présent. Une pointe de regret lui vint à la pensée qu'il ne connaîtrait sans doute pas nombre de ses petits-enfants, comme il aurait aimé le faire, mais il secoua cette pensée sans difficulté, songeant simplement à leur présence, au fait qu'ils allaient perpétuer tout de même sa lignée, de l'humble famille des Gamegie - il pensa brièvement à son père, Hamfast, si pur spécimen Hobbit, et sourit - et son histoire, ou plutôt, et surtout, celle de Monsieur Frodon.  
  
_Garde le bien. Je compte aussi sur toi pour t'occuper des problèmes de succession, s'il y en a. Mais il ne devrait pas y en avoir. J'ai prévu un héritier pour à peu près tout ce que j'avais. Tout est étiqueté. Quant à Cul-de-Sac...vous vous débrouillerez. Tu transmettras aussi tout mon amour à tes frères, sœurs, beaux-frères, belles-sœurs, etc. A mes petits-enfants à venir. Au cas où les lettres que j'ai laissées ne suffiraient pas...  
  
Il s'égara à moitié, buta, avec un sourire bonhomme. Idiot qu'il est. Il allait se mettre à pleurer. Alors, brusquement, il se leva, chancela un peu. Rapidement, trop rapidement peut-être, il étreignit l'aîné de ses petits-fils, Elfstan un peu surpris, son gendre Fastred, celui qu'il a fini par aimer comme son propre fils, et puis sa fille, sa première-née, un peu plus longtemps, mais pas trop quand même. Il fallait partir. Un dernier au- revoir, et il était à nouveau sur le chemin.  
  
Les deux elfes étaient un peu plus loin, sur leurs montures. Il leur adressa un hochement de tête un peu fatigué, et tous trois reprirent leur route.  
  
***  
  
Pour une raison qui échappait à Sam, ils étaient parvenus jusqu'à la Mer, mais pas aux Havres, plus au Sud. Maintenant, ils longeaient les rives, lentement. Sam avait senti l'émotion lui gonfler le cœur, jusqu'à faire mal, à la vue des vagues se brisant sur la côté ; à présent, il ne restait plus qu'un point brûlant au fond de sa poitrine, un émerveillement mêlé d'effroi à l'idée de traverser cette plaine liquide.  
  
Et puis il entendit la chanson. Au départ, juste un filet de voix, et pourtant si profond, si beau, si doux qu'il s'immobilisa tout d'un coup, frappé au cœur. Sans aucun doute, le chanteur était un elfe. Des bribes de paroles lui parvenaient, sans qu'il puisse les comprendre, mais qu'il reconnut pour du Haut-elfique. Et pourtant, quoiqu'il n'eut aucune idée du sens, un sentiment de profonde tristesse l'étreignit. Le désespoir de tout un peuple, la malédiction d'une maison, sang, sang, haine, désespoir, désespoir, désespoir. Chute.  
  
Enfin, il aperçut le chanteur, de ses yeux inondés de larmes. Le contempla, stupéfait. Un elfe, grand, famélique, dont la chevelure noire et emmêlée battait au vent, visage pâle et émacié, fouetté par les embruns, où deux yeux gris éteints ne brillaient plus. Sur sa haute silhouette maigre pendaient les restes de ce qui avait sans doute été des vêtements d'une extrême élégance. Sa main droite, étrangement noircie, n'étreignait pas sa harpe d'argent, mais cette dernière reposait contre son coude. De sa main gauche, l'elfe tirait les sons les plus délicats, et harmonieux jamais entendus. Et pourtant, sa voix était la plus belle, si profonde et puissante, malgré tout le désespoir qui y pesait, sa voix qu'on entendait loin sur terre et mer...  
  
Un nouveau sanglot secoua Sam, et il chercha du regard Elladan et Elrohir. Ceux-ci, impassibles, poursuivaient leur route. Comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Sam s'étonna. Il se retourna à nouveau. Le chanteur avait disparu. Sans laisser de traces. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Un rêve...un simple rêve.  
  
Sam ne parla jamais à quiconque de cette étrange apparition sur les rives de la Mer. Quoique, sans nul doute, Elrond Semi-elfe aurait été extrêmement intéressé par ce récit.  
  
***  
  
Enfin, ils étaient aux Havres. Sam salua avec déférence Círdan le Charpentier, noble, sage, et vieux, si vieux...Plus vieux que Maître Elrond, plus vieux même que Dame Galadriel, si vieux...Plus vieux, donc, que Celeborn, Seigneur de Lórien. Lequel se tenait là, venu à la rencontre de ses petits-fils. Et s'apprêtant lui aussi à franchir la Mer. Sam le salua de même, et s'étonna du grave respect que lui témoignait Celeborn.  
  
Enfin, les trois elfes, grand-père et petits-fils, et le vieux Hobbit, s'embarquèrent. Un grand vent d'est se leva, comme à point nommé, et ils firent voile. Le gracieux navire d'argent se mit à glisser sur l'onde claire, et ils traversèrent le golfe, dans un silence recueilli. Enfin, ils quittèrent le Lindon, et naviguèrent sur la Mer.  
  
Dans les tréfonds de sa poitrine, Sam sentit quelque chose se briser. Comme la corde d'une harpe lâchant brusquement, fouettant les doigts du musicien, ouvrant une plaie sanglante.  
  
***  
  
Ils naviguaient en silence. Tous recueillis, tous perdus dans leurs regrets ou leurs espoirs.  
  
Un jour, Sam tourna le regard vers le Nord, et aperçut, au loin, une île émergeant de la Mer, et, sur son sommet, enveloppé de brumes, une citadelle aux trois tours en ruine.  
  
Un autre jour, alors que toutes rives avaient disparu, ils passèrent près, si près - Sam avait l'impression qu'en étendant la main, en se penchant un peu, il aurait pu la toucher -, d'un îlot de pierre. En le regardant plus attentivement, le vieux hobbit devina comme une stèle, posée sur un monticule de terre. Il s'étonna. Comment pareil monument avait-il pu se retrouver au cœur des flots ?  
  
Il aperçut quelques inscriptions, des runes qu'il déchiffra quelques temps plus tard. Malheureusement, il n'avait retenu que quelques mots, et l'épitaphe complète lui manquait.  
  
Dagnir...  
  
Glaurunga...  
  
Nín...  
  
Morw...  
  
***  
  
Et puis, le rideau gris de la pluie se mua en argent...  
  
Il vit les rives blanches, et le paysage verdoyant.  
  
Et surtout, il sut, que sur ces rives, deux silhouettes plus petites que la moyenne se tenaient.  
  
Alors, la chose brisée, au fond de lui, fut remplacée par quelque chose d'autre.  
  
Quelque chose d'autre. Pas la même chose. Mais pas mal non plus.  
  
*** 


End file.
